Mistaken Avengers
by middnites0ul
Summary: Redoing Naruto's past is definitely impossible. He meets a raven-haired male who wagers a bet and whoever loses ends up being the other's slave for the next summer. Pairings: SasuNaru, bits of SuiSasu later on in the story. Rated M for future chapters.


_Teasing others is a wonderful thing, don't you think? I think it's the only thing that will me amuse me in this so called, 'life'. _

-inserts some awesome theme song- lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**-Encounter-**

* * *

><p>"Watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto-desu… Yoroshiku."<p>

"Naruto-kun we hope you have a good time at this school. You can sit in the empty seat back there," my teacher told me. I followed his instructions, weird as he looked. It's like there was some sort of poison in the air. I mean why else would he wear a doctor's mask like that at a school? Anyway, I'm switching high schools for my junior year, great isn't it? This _was_ supposed to be a better school compared to that other dump I was at. I've definitely been scarred for life there. I walked towards the back of the room finding a raven, spiky hair guy sitting by my right and a…

What was up with her?

I sat down and she was giving me some nasty look. Prejudice much…? In a way I think something was wrong with this whole class. Everyone's hair was so… so anime-ish was the only thing I could say. I think I even saw this one kid in the back with some tattoos on his face. First bad thing about my seating: That girl to the left of me, yeah her hair was this bright pink and it caught my attention so much that I decided that I won't be able to stare out the window during class. I'm surprised she could even pull off such a color.

I'd rather skip the details about class and skip right to lunch. Nothing but boring math that I was able to ace easily- surprisingly.

…

"Listen up Naruto, I know you're new here but you better not get between Sasuke and me, alright? You don't know what I've had to do in order to get a seat close to only the hottest guy in this school!"

I was interrupted in the middle of my search for a seat to PEACEFULLY eat my lunch. Oh hey, it was that pink haired from before. Now that I think about it… that guy to the right of me… was that Sasuke that she spoke of? "Yeah okay," was the only thing I planned on saying. I didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of school. Besides it looked like she was pretty angry about me sitting between the two of them. She grabbed my shoulder. It made me turn around. I was screwed since she did it with such force, the food on my tray flew into her face. Not to mention the milk I had gotten in that cheapass plastic cup that also went on her face. It made a wonderful mix. But it just made her look even worse. Guess she should never wear pizza and a baloney sandwich on her face. That literal inside joke made me laugh a little.

She saw I laughed out loud- which I didn't mean to, and that just ignited the fire on her dynamite. Now when will it blow up?

She too did not want to cause a scene since it had already attracted the other kids attention. Then murmurs began to slowly louden. In a low voice she told me, "You may have gotten away this time but next time-"

"With all that food on your face I still don't think it covered your huge forehead Sakura!" Another girl came along. Her heavy bangs draped down her right side with a ponytail high up and long. So pinky is named Sakura, huh.

"I'm sure a pig like you wouldn't even mind eating the food that just went on my face," she yelled back. "Knowing you'd eat just about anything and everything."

I left my lunch tray on the ground and decided to step back. The only thing I could assume that would happen next was a cat fight or something. A little something harsher between the two of them I think. They seemed to be a lot more brutal. Ninja-like, once the crowd had turned their attention to the two girls, I made my way into the bathroom. I sighed to myself. Noticing that no one was around I asked myself, "Is this the only place that's safe in this school? I'm beginning to think it's worse than my previous one…"

"Dobe," came from not too far. Damn, I thought no one was in here. From the back of the bathroom came Sasuke. His onyx orbs attracted me in such a way I couldn't bring myself to stop staring. "There's no place safe for you if I'm in this school. Not even the bathroom," he said as he took his steps closer to me. I was walking backwards, hoping to find the door behind me but instead, it was a wall. I squirmed to the exit but lost all hope once he had slammed his hand beside my face, not allowing me to escape. It was so close I thought I was going to get hit. Was it just me or was it one of those scenes where it was love at first glance and so he was about to kiss me right then and there. Somehow thinking that was the only thing that was true, I shut my eyes tight. I can't believe this is my first day here. But then I was saved. I heard the door slam open- it was tattoo man.

"Woah, Sasuke, I know you're one for inside the bathroom but go do it in the back, or one of the stalls at least, jeez."

"Shut up Kiba I know you want some."

Kiba didn't know what else to say. Sasuke had some intimidation with the other kids. He must be a bully or something. Instead of talking back, Kiba went into the stall, which was what he originally planned. With that I'm taking it he wasn't neglecting the fact that he did want… 'some'.

"I-I'll be leaving now," I told as I ducked under his arm and ran out the bathroom. I was definitely not going to be assaulted here. What happened in my other school was not going to be a repeat here.

Sasuke, still in the bathroom, had taken a liking to Naruto. He was scared, but he had some guts not to leave after the moment he saw Sasuke. "Guess he doesn't know," he laughed a little inside. "Hey Kiba you still up for the offer?"

"HELL NO!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of lunch wandering around the school. It was pretty big. (That's what she said). Once I heard the bell ring I made my way to class. On the way there I bumped into a girl with long, dark blue hair. I accidentally made all her books drop out of her hand as well as scattered the paper all over. Typical high school scene.<p>

"Sorry, um, what's your name?" I asked.

"H-hinata," she softly said.

"Sorry again Hinata. Here's your books."

She blushed slightly by my kindness. Against her pale face, that reddish-pink was a good color. I smiled at her. Hinata stared at me; then took the books and ran away. I didn't want to be late so I ran the rest of the way. After gathering my needed books I went into Science class. I introduced myself to the teacher as she assigned me a seat. A seat next to Sasuke. Rather, he was my partner for the rest of the school year. This was stupid. Why am all of the sudden attached to this guy every class now? The raven-haired chuckled at me as I threw my books onto the desk. Once the teacher had begun her class, 'that' guy began speaking to me.

"So, what's your preference?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What kind of girls do you like, dobe."

"Don't call me that teme. And I don't plan on being with a girl-" Wait that sounded wrong.

"So you're gay?" His face began to look amused.

"No!"

"Well I highly doubt you can survive without doing it every now and then."

"I bet you I can."

"Hoho-(santa clause? lol) placing a wager are we? How about this. If you can't survive these next five months without having sex, you become my slave over the summer."

That was a serious wager but I was positive no man or woman (although I can't think of a woman who's willing to rape a guy) could take me over. "And if I can?" I asked.

His eyes dawned down at me. "I'll give up my title as the Sex God and in return, I'll be your slave."

I gulped down my saliva. "S-sex God?"

He gave me a long 'mhmm'. A kid from behind, a suspicious looking one told me, "Naruto, take my word if you win this bet no high schooler will ever look down on you."

"Thanks, I guess," I looked at his paper. "Shino."

I turned back, facing the teacher to copy down a few notes so I wouldn't be behind in my studies. Then I told Sasuke, "Bets on."

"You'll regret ever meeting me Naruto. Summer will be hell for you."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>If you've read my other fics then you should know I'm like behind on almost all of them and starting another one is just going to add onto the pile of stuff I have to do but I really wanted to write this one _.<p>

Please click the little review button down there. You should know what to do. :3


End file.
